Recreational and competitive walking and running are activities enjoyed by millions. It is estimated that there are over 112 million fitness walkers in the United States alone, along with almost 40 million runners. There is a constant desire among these groups to increase efficiency and performance while decreasing injury.
As a result, over the years, many advancements have appeared. Such advancements include advancements to equipment, namely, clothing and shoes. In the case of shoes, advancements have provided improved cushioning, improved stability and improved gate, as well as an improved level of comfort. Clothing has evolved high performance fabrics which provide sweat management techniques that enhance comfort and minimize skin irritation.
Other advancements have come in the form of training aids. Such advancements include heart rate monitors and the like. Such advancements assist by providing data pertaining to certain physical features (i.e., heart rate). One interesting advancement has been in the form of real-time providing of data. For example, with current heart rate devices, a user can be instantly advised as to current heart rate and can be alerted as to changes in the heart rate. The user is then able to make immediate changes and can watch to see what effect those changes have on the parameter that is being tracked.
Even with these improvements, there remains a need to further improve the efficiency and performance of walkers and runners, while reducing the instances of injury as well as the severity of injuries.
Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide additional training aids to achieve improvements in efficiency and performance while reducing injury.